bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Issy Duncan
'Isra 'Issy' Duncan' Age: 238. D.O.B: October 16th 2049 (28 pre-war) Height: Approx 6ft. Weight: 185 lbs 84kg Hair: Black Eye colour: Amber before becoming a ghoul. Now black and amber 'Biography (pre-war):' Born to an Egyptian mother and an American father, Issy grew up in the suburbs of Boston. After her father died at age 2, she was raised solely by her mother, a fiercely intelligent but often unintentionally cold woman who barely had time for the girl. Her mother, wanting her daughter to follow in her footsteps as head member of the board of Directors at one of the top hospitals in Boston, pushed Issy academically to beyond breaking point and back. Though hardly a teenage tearaway, Issy had little aspirations for herself or interest in education and left highschool at 15 to work odd jobs part time for petty cash. The pair moved to Sanctuary hills in 2067. Three years later Issy's mother died after a short battle with cancer. By the time war had started, Issy had straightened herself out and gotten a real job as a barmaid in Concord. 'Post-War:' Issy got into Vault 111 the only way she could; By lying. With everyone in disarray and in a blind panic, she pretended to be one of the residents she knew who had access to the Vault, giving their name instead. In the end it hardly mattered, as the other residents not in the vault either died during the bombings or became Feral long before she was defrosted, and all the other residents in stasis were killed during a malfunction. Racked with survivors guilt and the knowledge someone possible died horribly because of her shitty behaviour, Issy sets out to make amends (and to clear her conscience) by helping anyone she can, and subsequently gets caught up in the events that take place in FO4. After getting injured and stranded in the glowing sea after setting out alone, not wanting to involve anyone else in such a dangerous mission.Issy eventually becomes sick from radiation poisoning and very nearly dies. Issy only recently starting showing the effects of extensive radiation damage, hence why she doesn't look as badly burned as other ghouls. Abilities High strength, Perception and Intelligence skills. Low Endurance and Agility. Moderate Charisma and Luck. Uses Melee (Furious Power Fist) and Sniper Rifles Personality Out going, sometimes obnoxious and more than a little eccentric, Issy is actually very sweet and a good friend when she's comfortable with people, even if she doesn't express it in conventional ways. Her ability to try and diffuse any situation with humour tends to make people brand her as annoying, which she admittedly is. She's happy just doing whatever she needs to cope however, and if people like it or hate it, that's up to them. She also as a HUGE sore spot when it comes to her intelligence and hates being called stupid, a sure fire way to bruise her ego and earn you a punch. = Category:Ghoul oc Category:Post-War Ghoul